A Chance
by fuckyeslouistomlinson
Summary: A Louis Tomlinson FanFic. Louis x OC. When Taylor got asked to dance on the X factor, she never thought any of this would happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

_For anyone who hasn't read my fanfictions on tumblr, this one was the first that I wrote, and so I don't think it is my best, but oh well!_

_For those of you who have, I have edited this one quite a bit, but it does have the same plot, it just the grammar and the descriptions have changed a bit._

_So yeah, please enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_..._

Part one

The last day of 6th form was so sad, everyone was crying. I was just keeping quiet, my friends were the loud, popular ones…you know the type. So while everyone else was saying their goodbyes, they were all on the stage in the hall fighting for the microphone to wish everyone a good time at university. I wasn't great at showing emotion, so instead of joining in with everyone, I walked slowly to the back of the hall and sat on a chair watching the people I had known for 12 years and more walk out of my life. Some of these people I would never see again, especially as I was going to live and study in London.

Suddenly tears began to drip down my face, yet I had no idea why. I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed. Leaving school was a really big part of my life, and here I was sat at the back of the hall like a loner while everyone was enjoying their last moments together. I jumped up and ran to the front; hugging everyone and then running out the door, down the hall and to my old locker. As I began to clear things out, my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, curious as to who would be calling me as everyone was at school. "Oh...Hi!" The voice responded, also deafening me. "Umm...who is this?" I asked, not recognising who was speaking. "Oh, darling it's Claude le blue!" The woman laughed as I began to choke and splutter down the phone. C- Claude...CLAUDE, the..th..the choreographer?" I stuttered, my head suddenly feeling very dizzy. "Why yes, who else?" She giggled. "Do you have the wrong number?" I asked, still confused as to why such a famous choreographer would be calling me. "No, this is Taylor, isn't it?" She asked. I could hear a rustle of papers in the background as she began to flip through sheets of something. "Yes…" I responded, leaning back against my locker. "Well, I have seen you dance, and I just called to see if you wanted a place at the dance school 'le Tigre'?" "Are you kidding me!" I gasped, "Yes! Of course, Yes!" I spluttered. "Good, I have already sent the details to your mother; I will see you next Monday, ta-ta for now, mwah!"

I put the phone down shaking slightly, did that really just happen? I grabbed the rest of my books and ran out of school in a daze.

As soon as I arrived home my mum squealed and ran to hug me and asked if Claude had called me yet. As she was choking me half to death, I suddenly realised something. "Mum, what about uni?" I asked. "Oh, who cares? Have you MET Claude, do you know how big it is to get into her dance school!" My Mum shouted, spreading her arms out wide. I gasped at how care free she was being. "So you think I should do this instead?" I questioned. "Yes! OF COURSE!" I love my mum, she wanted to be a dancer so me doing this must be a big deal for her.

…

I was shaking as I walked up the huge steps to the school, It looked so big and…posh. I began shaking slightly as I pushed open the large door. What if I didn't fit in? As soon as a walked in all I could see was ballet dancers…where were the other street dancers? Surely Claude wasn't expecting me to do ballet? I slowly walked up to the grand front desk, feeling so small in comparison to everyone else. "Um, excuse me, I'm Taylor Radley. Claude called me, she sa.." "It's you!" The woman gasped. "CHARLOTTE! It's the girl, she's here!" She shouted into the room behind the desk, before turning to face me again. "Please could you wait in that room, Claude will be with you soon. You're having a private tuition with her as you are the only street dancer enrolled this year." She smiled, pointing to another grand room across the hall. "really?" I gasped. "Yes" She smiled again, before turning to face her computer screen. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I walked into the massive dance hall and waited for 10 minutes before Claude arrived. "Hello darling, now don't say anything! I have something exiting to tell you, now, I have only ever seen you dance live once, I came to watch the last show you did at your old drama school, and I've also seen the tape that your teacher showed me, now I want to see how you dance under pressure, so, I have arranged for you to be a backing dancer on…oh, what's it called? The x factor!" I thought I was going to faint, only the best street and hip hop dancers had ever got to perform on the x factor, and…I would get to meet all of the acts, I was so excited I couldn't breathe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Urghhh, how hard is it to decide what to take!" I shouted, throwing my clothes across the room, they hit the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. I had 4 hours to pack a suitcase that would have to last me more than 12 weeks! How the hell would I do this? I sat on the edge of my bed and took a couple of deep breaths, I had to remember how big this was going to be. I was leaving home for 3 months to dance on the x factor! Because I had to be at rehearsals every day and learn so many dances, just like the contestants, the dancers had to live in a big house together. I just hoped the others were nice! I sighed and stood back up again, and decided to take my whole wardrobe. I dragged my suitcase downstairs and said goodbye to my mum, she had tears in her eyes as she stepped forward to hug me. "Now you go out there and make me proud!" She smiled, tightening her grip on me. "I will mum, and remember you can come and see me in a week after the show!" I grinned at her. "I know…! She sniffed, "have a great time!" "I will…bye mum" I said, turning to open the front door.

The black taxi, that was taking me to the house, grinded to a halt. "Are we here?" I asked the taxi driver; he grunted and went round to the boot to get my bag. I stepped out onto the gravel and looked up at the huge door. Wow this place was nice. Suddenly the doors were flung open and a girl about the same age as me ran down the stairs at the front of the building. "Oh, you're here! I'm Chantel, and you must be Taylor!" She gasped. "um..yes, how do you know who I am?" I asked. "Well, when I got here everyone looked in their 20's and 30's, so I thought that there would be no one who was my age, so I pestered the woman giving us our rooms and she said there was one other girl the same age as me and we were in a room together, and that's you!" She grinned excitedly. "Great! So what room is ours?" I asked, as I followed Chantel up the stairs. I was so relieved, she seemed so nice! As soon as we reached the room, we unpacked and crashed on the beds. I looked at the clock...it read 10:00. So I got changed, cleaned my teeth and got into bed. Chantel did the same, so I shouted goodnight and switched out my light.

The next morning Chantel woke me up, "WE GET TO MEET THEM, WE ARE GOING TO MEET THEM RIGHT NOW, QUICK, GET READY" She screamed in my face. "What time is it..urghh..meet who?" I groaned, rolling over in bed. "ONE DIRECTION!" She shouted. I sat bolt upright, "really?"

I jumped out of bed and choose my clothes, did my hair and makeup, and followed Chantel downstairs shaking slightly. When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, we were told to get on the coach that would take us to and from practice every day. Me and Chantel got on and sat behind to girls that looked about 23. During the journey we were talking to them, but as the coach slowed down, Chantel whispered in my ear. "I can't wait, I have the BIGGEST crush on Niall, he's so cute!" I smiled to myself, wondering if I should tell her which one I liked…

We were told to wait in a big room with loads of chairs, we were waiting to see which dancers were with which act this week. Chantel held my hand as we waited. A woman's voice came over the loud speaker "Okay, I would like to welcome you all, you should all be very proud of yourselves for being chosen to work for us. Now, I am going to tell you which rooms you are all going to. Chantel, Taylor, Megan, Michi and Rogan, you are going into dance hall A where you will be dancing with one direction…" Me and Chantel squealed as we ran down the corridor, the other three girls were the two we had been sat talking to and their friend.

We stood up as they entered the room; they were so gorgeous I thought I might faint. We hugged each one but I swear when it got to Louis he winked at me afterwards. _Wow_, I thought to myself, this might be the start of a great week…


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

We started rehearsals early the next morning, on the way to the studios Chantel asked me why I was smiling so much yesterday. "Was it because Louis winked at you?" She asked. I slid down in my seat and pulled my hood further over my head. "It is! You fancy Louis! Wow, imagine if you went out with him" She laughed. I knew she only meant it as a joke, but it was the only thing I could think about for the rest of the journey. As we arrived at the studios we could see hundreds of screaming girls, just hoping they could catch a glimpse of one direction. I sighed as I picked up my bag and made my way inside. With all these girls screaming his name, he would never notice me…

"Right!" shouted Brian Friedman. "Boy's, grab a partner. The song you are singing is a love song, so the two of you will be working very close together". As I turned round to see who hadn't been claimed, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hi again!" It was Louis, and he was smiling at me with his cheeky grin. "Fancy being my partner?" She asked. I couldn't speak, "uh, oh, um..right, yeah, i mean.." I stuttered, slapping my forehead at how stupid I was acting. "Yes?" Louis asked, laughing gently. I nodded. "Great" He smiled at me again; and I felt my legs go all jelloid.

Saturday night came and I danced better than I had ever done before, everything went so well! Suddenly Sunday night came around, and before I knew it one direction were on stage doing the group performance. Afterwards I ran backstage to say well done to them all. I saw harry first and asked him where Louis was. "He's in our dressing room, are you not going to say well done to me…" He joked, pretending to look offended. "Of course! You were amazing!" I laughed. "I know." He smiled, winking at me. I could tell he was only joking and I9 laughed silently to myself as I walked down to the dressing room. I opened the door without knocking, and found Louis in there...he had his shirt off and his hair was slightly messy. "uh...oh sorry, I should of knocked" I blushed, backing up to the door. "No, it doesn't matter, come in" He smiled, leaning back onto the coach. "Thanks, I just wanted to say you were brill, I didn't get time to talk to you yesterday, so I thought I would come and tell you now" I mumbled, looking down at the floor. "Thanks! You were amazing too". He grinned, standing up. He walked up to me and gave me a hug, he smelt so nice… Before I could even stop myself, I had pressed my lips against his. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF HIM!" I turned around and felt something hit me, hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I opened my eyes slowly, everything hurt, my head and my ankle. As I tried to sit up, I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down. "No, don't sit up the doctor said to stay lying down." I looked up to see Louis face, he looked like he had been crying. "Wh..what happened?" I asked him, surprised at how stuttery I sounded. He looked away "do you not remember anything?" He asked quietly. "All I remember is coming in here to wish you well done, then you hugged me and then…" I went quiet. "yeah…so you do remember.." "Look, I don't know what came over me, I just…I don't know why I did it." I whispered. "It's okay; do you remember what happened next?" He asked. "Um...I think someone shouted, then I blacked out." Louis stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Why did he look so upset? Surely he should be mad at me. I wasn't sure whether I should ask him. "Louis, are you okay?" He sat down and curled up in a ball like he was just a little kid again. "I broke up with my girlfriend" He sighed. "You had a girlfriend! I never knew! Oh my gosh. I feel so stupid, I'm so sorry!" I paused "it's my fault, isn't it?" "no. But you...kissing me made me realise that I didn't want to be with her, I guess it was fate that made her walk in…" He mumbled. "Was she the one who hit me?" I asked. "Yes…and after that, I defiantly knew that I had to break up with her". I couldn't take this all in. Louis had a girlfriend, but now he didn't. He said that after kissing me, he knew he didn't want to be with her. What did he mean? All I wanted to do was go and hug him, I didn't care what the doctor said, I was getting up. As I placed my feet on the ground and took my weight off the bed I screamed in pain, my ankle was hurting so much! As I collapsed to the floor and held my foot, a thought that ran through my mind…would I be able to dance on Saturday?

I was sat on the floor listening to the doctor tell me that I had sprained my ankle, yet all I could think about was the fact that Louis had his arm round me. The doctor said something about dancing and I soon turned my attention back to her. "Now, I doubt you will be able to dance on Saturdays show, but if you rest that ankle then I am almost positive you will be able to dance next week." I was so glad to hear what she had just said. When I first knew I had sprained it, I thought I would have to go home for good. "Now, I know you will want to stay here in London, but do you really want to stay in the dancer's house, there are stairs to get everywhere!" The doctor asked. "She can stay with us" Louis cut in. I looked at him, his eyes sparkled under the stage lights. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, of course, I hate to think of you in pain." He smiled at me. The doctor looked worried, "would Mr Cowell be ok with that?" She asked, her voice sounding worried. "Of course!" said Louis, the picture of innocence.

I was sitting on my bed in the x factor house; I couldn't believe it, the X FACTOR HOUSE! My new room was really big, it was f.y.d's old room, they were the act that had gone out on Sunday. I heard a knock on the door, it was Louis and he was closely followed by Niall. "Hey Taylor, is your ankle okay? Louis said you tripped over backstage." "Yeah, it's fine thanks". I nodded. "NIALL COME AND PLAY PING PONG WERE ONE SHORT" It was Zayn shouting up the stairs. "Well I better go, bye Taylor". As Niall shut the door Louis came and sat next to me on my bed, he smiled at me and then put his arm round me. This was the moment i had been waiting for, just me and Louis alone. "You know that thing i said about when you kissed me i realised that i didn't want to be with my girlfriend, i meant it you know..". I looked up at him, and he slowly started to lean in…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cringe worthy does not ever cover what it was to edit this chapter. **_

_**Oh my Lord, I really can't even believe it was me who wrote the original of this chapter. I was *cough* crap *cough* to say the least.**_

_**Anyone who is reading this who has read the old version of this story, this part had changed a lot. A LOT.**_

_**Oh well, enjoy!**_

…_**.**_

**Part 5**

A thousand different things were going through my mind.

Was Louis about to kiss me? Was this really happening? Am I dreaming? If he did kiss me, what would happen with us? Would I get kicked off the show if the bosses found out? Would the press be all over this tomorrow if someone told?

But as soon as his lips touched mine, all the thoughts left my mind. I snaked my arms round his neck, and he put his hands on my waist, but we were soon interrupted by Liam opening the door. "Hey Louis, Zayn and Niall have got into a fight about ping po…WOAH. What's going on in here then?" He laughed. I went bright red "uhh...not…I mean...nothing.." I stuttered. "Don't worry about it" Louis whispered in my ear. "Well me and taylor were just enjoying a few moments together, until you came in" He said, shooting a glare in Liams direction. "Oh, sorry mate, I know where I'm not wanted" Liam said with a wink. "Bye taylor." He smiled.

"LOOUUUISSS, LOUIS. LOUIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry shouted, walking down the corridor. "Me and Taylor are in here" Louis called. "What in the bedroom? I'm not coming in then." He laughed. "Come on then" said Louis, taking my hand, "Want to come and watch us play ping pong? I guess I'll have to carry you down the stairs though…" And with that he picked me up and carried me down every single step, avoiding all of Cher's and Katie's clothes, and all of one directions food.

….

"_Taylor?" "Yeah?" "I have been wanting to ask you this for a while…" "What?" "Will you marry me?"_

I woke up from the best dream ever and rolled over in bed to see Louis' face right next to mine. "urgh" I groaned, my head hurt so much. Wait, why were we in the same bed? What happened last night? We were so drunk and... I gasped quietly as my hand flew up to my mouth. Next to me, Louis began to stir. I really hope what I think happened, did not happen.

Before I could think any more about it, Louis started to open his eyes. "Hey gorgeous, last night was fun, wasn't it?" He winked. "Yeah about that, did we, I mean, what happened?" I asked, still confused about the situation. "You passed out, so I carried you to bed, but I guess I fell asleep next to you." He smiled, nuzzling my neck.

"Oh Lou, aren't you just the cutest?" I giggled, leaning my head against his chest. "Wait a minute Taylor." He said, standing up and dragging me with him. "There's something I want to ask you… do you want to be my girlfriend?" He blushed, looking me in the eyes. "I would be honoured, Louis Tomlinson." I grinned, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled; the beautiful smile that made me go all fuzzy inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 **

I came downstairs to see Cher sat at the table.

"Hey Taylor! Do you have as big a headache as me? Last night was sick, wasn't it!" She laughed, popping an aspirin into her mouth and downing a glass of water. "Yeah I do, and I know right." "So what did you and Louis get up to?" She winked as I sat myself down next to her. "Nothing much, he fell asleep next to me, the cutie." I smiled at her as she passed me a box of cereal. "I guess you really like him then?" She asked; the bitterness clear in her voice. "Yeah, I really think I do…he's asked me to be his girlfriend." I smiled. Cher almost choked on her cereal, "He has?" She gasped. "Yeah…" I laughed nervously, "why? Whats wrong?" "Oh nothing! I'm just happy for you, that's all!" She laughed, returning to eat her cereal.

"Well, you should be!" I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "So how are you this morning gorgeous?" Louis asked, kissing my cheek. "Don't pretend that you haven't seen her already!" Cher spat, practically throwing her bowl into the sink. " Cher, calm, I guess Taylor told you then?" "What? That you two are now a couple! Yeah, she has. I'm going for a shower." I watched as Cher stomped up the stairs, what had gotten into her, she was fine before Louis came downstairs. "Who rattled her cage?" He asked, sitting down on the chair next to me. "No one, I think she just has a headache…" I sighed. "Oh, well I'm going to get changed. I need to be ready in half an hour for rehearsals." He grinned, "and yooou knooow how looong it takes me to do my haair!" He finished in a girly voice. "Don't take the piss" I shouted as he skipped up the stairs.

Once all the contestants had left the house I sat down to watch some telly, but I was really bored on my own so I decided to do a little exploring. I hadn't seen any of the other contestant's rooms apart from one directions and the girl's room.

I pushed open the door that had Belle Amie written on the door. Wow! Their room was HUGE, Louis was right when he said one direction had got the worst room out of the groups! There were clothes and hair products everywhere; I couldn't even see the floor. That reminded me; I still needed to ask Cher where she got her jacket from. I sighed, leaning against the wall, but after her outburst this morning, I was a little scared to ask her. So instead I found her room and looked for the jacket myself. As I was rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor, something sparkly caught my eye; it was poking out from under Cher's mattress. I knew I shouldn't have been so nosey, but I couldn't help myself. Pulling it out slowly, I wondered what it was. It was a book, on the front cover in pink sparkly writing it said 'diary'. I wondered whether I should read it…I knew I shouldn't, and I knew I would regret it later, but for the second time that day, I couldn't help myself.

I flicked though all the parts about her audition and boot camp, barely reading the words, until I got to the part where she had started writing about living in the x factor house.

~~~Dear diary, everyone seems really nice. Katie is already like a sister to me, all the papers say that we hate each other, but I have no idea where they got that from! The one direction boys are all VERY fit, and they are so friendly. I doubt the girl band, belle Amie will stay in the competition for very long though. Girl bands never do very well! Sorry, but that's all I have time to write, bye.

Dear diary, I think something may happen between me and Louis. I have the BIGGEST crush on him, but he is with this stupid dancer girl at the minute, I mean, she is even living in the x factor house for god's sake!~~~

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, there was a pause as I dropped the diary.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 **

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I turned round quickly to see Louis on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Did I make you jump?" he asked as he stood up. "Anyway, what are you doing snooping around in here?" I couldn't speak, I was still in shock. "I was...um...I was looking for Cher's jacket, I wanted to see where she got it from" I stuttered, kicking the diary under the pile of clothes. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I walked over to him. "Well, I couldn't wait to see you, so I could do this..." and he kissed me softly on my nose. "Was that all you came back for?" I asked cheekily. He looked startled "oh, yeah, and I think I left my phone here..." I wrapped my arms round his neck "Louis..." "Yeah?" "You know I really love you." I mumbled, looking into his eyes. Shit, did I just say that out loud? "Uh, yeah I like you too." He said as he unwrapped my arms from around his neck. Something started to buzz, Louis ran outside the room and then came back in, "found my phone, it was outside on the landing..." he pressed the answer button. "what? Yeah zayn? Uh hu. I forgot something so I came back to the house. What do you mean; do I have your lunch? Oh yeah, sorry mate I forgot. I'll get it now." I smiled; trust Louis to forget something as simple as that. "I have to go" he said, and he ran downstairs.

I went back to my room and thought over what he said when I told him I loved him. I like you too. I shook my head, and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. As I sat back down on my bed, I remembered that I hadn't put Cher's diary back under her mattress. So I pulled myself off my bed and walked back to her room. I searched through the pile of clothes I kicked the diary under but I couldn't find it anywhere, I stood up and scanned the room for any signs of where it might be. Nothing. Where could it of gone? But yet again, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, and went downstairs to watch telly.

There was nothing on T.V, so I walked back out into the hall and picked up the piece of card that had the number of the black taxi that took the contestants to and from rehearsals written on it. 20 minutes later I found myself sitting in the back of the black cab with 'turn ma swag on' blasting over the radio. Wow, that song had become so popular since Cher sang it. We arrived at the studios fairly quickly, but as I stepped out of the car I was blinded by flashing lights. Someone thrust a microphone in my face asking who I was, and what was I doing there. "I'm Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend" I said proudly "I was a dancer, but I injured my ankle." The first person I saw after pushing my way through security was Liam, "hey, hey Liam!" I shouted, hobbling through the crowd. "Hey Taylor, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I got bored; do you know where Louis is?" "Yeah, I think he is backstage somewhere" "thanks!" I shouted as I half limped, half ran down the corridor. I looked everywhere backstage, but I still couldn't find him. Was he avoiding me? He seemed really distant this morning. I heard a voice behind me, "hey look its Taylor. Taylor! What are you doing here?" it was Harry, Niall was right behind him, but he wasn't talking as he was too busy trying to stuff a whole burger in his mouth. "Oh, I'm looking for Louis." I smiled. "Oh, okay, I think he is in the small corridor, you know… the one that leads off our dressing room. He said something about whishing Cher good luck for tonight." As soon as I heard her name I felt my jaw lock. I think Harry noticed, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said, as I hurried off in the direction of where Louis was supposed to be.

As I turned the corner leading into the corridor, I heard voices, so I walked backwards slowly and hid behind the wall. I stuck my head out to see what was happening, it was Louis and Cher. "Cher! We need to be more careful, I caught Taylor reading this when I went back to the house." Louis chucked Cher's diary towards her, a worried look appeared on her face. "She didn't read it all, did she?" Cher asked, her bottom lip shaking. "She seemed fine, so I'm guessing not. But we need to watch our backs!" Louis sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can't we just tell her? I know she will be heartbroken, but it's better than keeping it from her!" I watched as Louis groaned, and Cher started to bite her nails nervously. I couldn't help it, but the tears started to run down my cheeks…what was I going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 (last part)**

I still couldn't believe what I had just heard. Maybe I had misunderstood, yeah that's probably it. But my worst fears were confirmed when I looked round the corner and saw the two of them kissing, Louis had his hands in Cher's hair, and Cher had her hands in the back pockets of his jeans. I sank to the floor and cried out loud, I could feel my heart break in two and I couldn't breathe. Luckily Cher and Louis didn't hear me, but Niall came running through the door. "Taylor! Are you okay, what's happened? Is it your ankle?" I looked up at him, my mascara was running down my face, and I wiped it with my new white jumper. "I…I …" I broke down into tears again; all I could manage to do was point round the corner. Niall looked down the corridor, and I saw the look of anger on his face. He reached down and picked me up. "Come on Taylor, I'll get you out of here" I Leant my face onto his chest as he carried me backstage. There was so many people there but I couldn't face anyone at the moment, "Niall" I whispered, "I can't see anyone at the moment, I'm too upset..." "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked. "No, I just don't want to see anyone else, they will ask too many questions." I mumbled into his jumper. "Okay, I have just the place." He carried me up a flight of stairs until we were in a sofa room. It was where parts of Xtra factor were filmed. "Harry, Zayn, Liam?" No one was there so Niall put me down onto one of the sofas. He sat down next to me, and sighed heavily. "I had no idea" he said. "Me neither, he was a bit off with me this morning, and I found Cher's diary, but all I read was that she fancied him." I looked up at Niall, he had a look of concern on his face, and I only just noticed how cute he was when he was concentrating. "Are you okay though, wait, stupid question, of course you're not." He opened his arms for a hug, but instead I curled up my legs and rested my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me. The rhythm of his breathing was making me feel tired, so I shut my eyes and before I could stop myself, I fell asleep.

I woke up to find that Niall had fallen asleep too. What time was it? I rubbed my eyes, and slowly pulled my phone out my pocket without waking Niall. My phone read 5:30am. I never get up this early, what was wrong with me. I looked up at Niall; he was so cute when he slept. Wait, what did I just… no, it's Niall, I couldn't possibly like him, could I? No, it's just that I'm upset, I'm confused, I have no idea what I'm talking about, do it? My thoughts were interrupted by Niall waking up. I looked at him and he looked a bit confused at why I was there, I watched his face change as he remembered what happened last night. "Hey" he whispered "you alright?" I nodded, what else could I do? I got up off the sofa and turned around; the room we had been in was made of glass. It was right behind the audience, so no one could see in, but you could see everything. I watched as people started to arrive on stage, the men who work on the lights and staging, the hair and make-up people, Dermot O'Leary and the contestants. The rest of one direction were there looking for Niall, I remembered that we didn't go back to the X factor house last night. "Niall, I think they are looking for you." "Let them look, I want to make sure you will be okay first." "I will be, I'm going to go back to the house first, and then I'll see whether I can face him again" I smiled weakly. "Okay, good luck." I watched as Niall opened the door and ran down the stairs and onto the stage, I could see that the others were asking him questions, and I think Louis mentioned me, but I wasn't sure. I picked up my phone and made my way down the stairs as well, I kept into the shadows and then when all of their backs were turned, I ran. I got all the way to the main entrance before my ankle hurt so much, I couldn't run any further. The taxi was just dropping Mary and Wagner off, so I waved to them and then got into the back of the cab where they had just got out.

The journey back to the X factor house was painfully slow, but eventually we arrived and I thanked the driver as I climbed out onto the gravel. I knew what I had to do. I opened the front door, climbed the stairs and went into my room. I pulled out my bag from under my bed and started to throw my clothes in. There was a cold silence in the house, so I started singing to make me feel better. I zipped up my bag and started dancing along to the sound of my voice. "Wow, you're the whole package, aren't you?" a voice said behind me. It was Evie, one of the vocal coaches, "Sorry if I scared you. But I left my notes here last night when I came to see Rebecca. I heard someone singing, I thought it was one of the contestants." "Really?" I gasped. "Yes, you are really good, if you ever think of doing something more than dancing, give me a call" and she handed me her card. "I've got to get back to rehearsals, see you soon Taylor!"

Maybe she would see me soon, maybe she wouldn't, I picked up my bag and walked downstairs. I reached inside my pocket and sent a text to Niall, before I opened the front door and left the X factor house, for good.

...

**Hey guys!**

**I just thought I would let you know that I do have a (complete) sequel to this story!**

**The link is on my page and it's called 'A chance II'**

**It's just a continuation of this fanfiction, with a better ending!**

...


End file.
